COF, short for chip on flex or chip on film, is widely used in the technical field of liquid crystal display. It mainly relates to the technique of securing an integrated circuit to a flexible circuit board, wherein a soft stand-by circuit is used as the carrier for packaging a chip, so as to electrically joint the chip to the soft substrate.
FIG. 1 shows a chip on film unit in the prior art. In the prior art, only one drive circuit module is usually arranged in a chip on film unit. However, the above-mentioned arrangement fails to facilitate the heat dissipation and cooling of the chip on film unit. As shown in FIG. 1, the chip on film unit in the prior art comprises a soft dielectric layer 1, and a drive circuit module 2 disposed on the soft dielectric layer 1. An input signal 3 and an output signal 4 are provided to the drive circuit module 2 accordingly. Because all signal channels of the chip on film unit are disposed in the single drive circuit module 2, it is very difficult for the chip on film to dissipate heat and cool off. As a result, the protection and maintenance of the chip on film unit will be difficult to realize.